<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe I could wake up and feel alright by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051648">Maybe I could wake up and feel alright</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Sad Wilbur Soot, Self-Harm, Wilbur Soot-centric, but like only in the form of slamming his hand on a table, i'm guessing how tags work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-Title from wilbur's song saline solution-<br/>just an unedited/not proof read sad wilbur fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maybe I could wake up and feel alright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hopefully the CC's are ok with this if not tell me and i'll take this down<br/>and yeah this is a vent and i had a sore throat while writing it so talking hurts thats fun</p><p>also this is a RPF so uhh its going under anonymous :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur's gaze refocused on his guitar giving him a moment to resurface for a few seconds, those few seconds were small and forgotten as his thoughts turned to drowning him again. His guitar tormented him from the corner of his room a barely visible layer of dust coating it from its lack of use, it being rejected and useless, like him. Wilbur chuckled dryly at his internal dialogue, it rough and painful from lack of use and dehydration, he was doomed wasn't he.  </p><p>His phone beeped sharply, willing his limbs to work he picked it up the light from the screen burning his eyes even though it was probably the middle of the day he didn't know nor really care, which was concerning not like his entire existence was concerning currently. Focusing back on the blinding object in his hand he read over the notification after quickly tapping his password out on autopilot. It was a message from Phil.</p><p>                                                                                                                           Dadza</p><p>Dadza: Hey dude we havent talked in a bit do you want to join the vc, Tommy is streaming.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur stared at the message, was he up for streaming, wearing a mask, being Wilbur soot for a few hours, well he could just be there for 30 mins or something to make them and the fans happy since his slight disappearance for a few days also if he did decline they could think something was up. Sighing he typed out his response</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                           Dadza</p><p>Dadza: Hey dude we havent talked in a bit do you want to join the vc, Tommy is streaming.</p><p>Wilbur: Sure, I'll be there in 5 </p><p> </p><p>Wow no emotion in that message at all, he could have tried a bit harder, cutting off the self deprecating thoughts he decided that he should make himself sound not like he was dying.</p><p>Wilbur willed himself to sit up and swing his legs over the side in one swift motion, lightheadedness and dizziness accompanied that motion making him groan and put his head in hands. </p><p>Once the headache subsided slightly he stood up and shakily made his way to his kitchen. Downing a glass of water he tried saying out a few sentences hopping his voice was not a ugly and raspy mess.</p><p>"H-Hey guys, y-yeah i'm good, h-how are yo-" his body cut himself off by coughing. Not the best sign. "H-Hey guys, sorry for d-disappearing for a bit, life and stuff, yep i'm good, you?" His voice sounded better, and he had tried his best to sound cheery but it was not good enough, they would notice, the fans would notice, they would think something was wrong, they can't know anything was wrong, He slammed his hand down on the table to ground himself before making his way back to his bed with a stinging hand and falling unceremoniously down on it. </p><p>Wilbur picked up his phone and typed in his password before going to message phil.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                           Dadza</p><p>Wilbur: Sure, I'll be there in 5</p><p>Dadza: Cool</p><p>-6 mins ago-</p><p>                                                                                                                                    Wilbur: Sorry phil my throat has been sore and i don't think i can talk well for the stream</p><p>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 Wilbur: another time maybe</p><p>                                                                                                                                                                                                                Wilbur: also say sorry to the kid for me</p><p> </p><p>Phil responded near instantly.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                           Dadza</p><p>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 Wilbur: another time maybe</p><p>                                                                                                                                                                                                                Wilbur: also say sorry to the kid for me</p><p>Dadza: Nah dude it fine take care of your self</p><p> </p><p>And that was it.</p><p>Wilbur switched to twitch watching Tommy's stream for a bit on his alt account, watching numbly, and not really taking anything in besides that they were having fun without him and if he was gone they wouldn't notice. He dropped the phone to cover his eyes with a groan cursed his brain. why was he like this.</p><p>After a bit he turned of his phone dropping it next to him as he stared out into space again.</p><p>guess he would be alone again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lost motivation might make a part two depends where i would go with it and depends if i get an idea</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>